


DC同人｜另一个韦恩家的男孩【灵感片段】

by Eilenn_Z



Series: 【DC】另一个韦恩家的男孩 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilenn_Z/pseuds/Eilenn_Z
Summary: 灵感存放，无阅读先后顺序，请随意。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Owlman/Batman
Series: 【DC】另一个韦恩家的男孩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108124
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感存放，无阅读先后顺序，请随意。

「二十八年前」

“你的项链，女士。”漆黑枪口散发浑浊的弹药味，凶狠抵上身穿卡其色麂皮风衣的女人的额头。花容失色的女人脖颈悬坠的珍珠项链被持枪者粗暴拉拽，攥在手心里。

“请冷静，先生，你要钱对吗，我给你钱。”女子右边还站着一位长风衣男士，他身后是一对被吓坏的幼子，这是一家四口。男子一边递眼色让女子别慌，一边小心翼翼地从风衣内侧口袋里拿钱包，他看上去神色镇定，双手却发抖不止，故而掏钱包的动作非常缓慢，但他始终用身体挡护着身后的孩子。

持枪者的毡帽沿扯得很低，风尘仆仆的夹棉外套竖起领子，故意遮挡自己的面容。他的脸完全沉浸在晦暗不明的阴影中。

一阵风来，吹斜了衣领，昏黄的路灯泄入一道光明，让长风衣男子蓦然看清了他的脸，同时，那灰蓝瞳孔亦掠过一丝不可思议的光。

“你是……！？”

金属管对准胸膛，第一声枪响。

“托马斯！！”

“爸爸！！”

像是一棵被砍倒的大树，身后的幼子踉跄闪到一旁，个子高的那个伸手捂住弟弟的眼睛，枪响那刻，父亲的血飞溅至他的脸庞。

女人失魂奔向倒地的丈夫，项链崩断，珍珠宛如泪水坠落。

接着是第二声。

守夜的鸟儿被惊醒，发出一声嘶鸣，双翅振动振聋发聩，行凶的人没再下手，他逃跑了，消失在哥谭伸手不见五指的黑暗中。

个子高的男孩叫做小托马斯·韦恩，他弟弟布鲁斯·韦恩挣脱哥哥的保护，扑倒在父母的尸体上嚎啕大哭。

这戏剧性的夜晚。

这最糟糕的一天。

在脑袋嗡麻的巨大震惊和直逼心脏的剧烈痛苦中，小托马斯确信自己看到了什么，一种本不该出现在哥谭市的鸟类，夜枭，在哥谭的红夜下，它撕心裂肺地歌唱，满腔怒火地冲进小巷深处的那团黑暗。

它消失在黑暗中。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天清早，值早班的警员打开了拘押乔·切尔的审讯室，准备送他上前往黑门监狱的囚车。但那里面早没了人影。半小时后，布洛克和蒙托亚带人赶到了乔·切尔所租住的东区公寓，破门闯入，只寻得包括其本人在内的五具尸体。根据尸体僵化的程度，警方判断这一家五口均死于凌晨，正是在哥谭法院宣判乔·切尔谋杀韦恩夫妇有罪的大雨倾盆的夜晚。

一夜摧枯拉朽的电闪雷鸣。宛如上帝之鞭，重重抽打匿影藏形于这片堕落土地的罪恶灵魂，叫他们发出惊恐不安的呜咽。银河倒泻，试图仿效创世纪的那场大洪水，悲愤地吞噬所有肮脏龌龊的秘密和腐朽衰竭的呻吟。

然而飘摇风雨散去，更多垃圾和啮齿动物的尸体却被冲到本就脏乱不堪的街道上，还留下大大小小黄绿混杂的污水坑。

“今天东区真是臭不可闻！”布洛克的眉头嫌恶地皱成一团，他站在被害者狭小拥挤的“家”里面——若这霉藓蔓延的墙壁组合也算是个家的话。他制止了随从警员想要开窗通风动作，一来破坏现场，二来没有必要，血腥未尽混合霉菌味的室内空气和弥漫街道的臭水沟子味，说不准哪个更好闻。

警车旁很快鹊集了一圈好事观众。苍白瘦削的脸孔贴着对面灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗，如同发现违禁品般两眼放光。布洛克不得不厉声把他们赶开，给抬尸体的警员让条路。蒙托亚截住几个人向他们打听昨晚的情况，然狂风暴雨下不可能有妓女或小商小贩出街营业，昨夜的东区乍然像经受教会审训的修女一样安宁。不过事发凌晨，大家睡得都早，确实有五声间隔不一的枪响惊动了不安稳的梦，不，还有两声。大部分人以为是附近的小帮派火拼，这本是东区常发生的事，因此谁也没有在意，翻个身继续去做那谁也叫不醒的黄粱美梦。

但是这两声意外的枪响提醒了GCPD警员，他们在乔·切尔的公寓楼下的垃圾箱内，发现了另两具无人认领的尸体，额头上各有一只清晰的弹孔，一击致命。

乔·切尔，和他的家人，死于蓄意谋杀。警方从垃圾箱里还翻出两把手枪，枪杀乔·切尔一家的子弹与这两把枪相匹配，所以这两具尸体原是被雇佣来执行杀手任务。可能是在完成任务之后，这两位杀手，也被某种不可名状的力量，抹去生命了。

布洛克站在破败的公寓楼下，向上凝视着哥谭灰沉沉的叆叇天空，烦躁地抽起烟来。他有点犯难，这桩案子发生在东区，且受害者还是本就身负命案的乔·切尔，敲槌认可的正义判他十年有期徒刑，而以正义真理为真身的上帝早掷下雷霆怒火，先人间一步将他的灵魂打入地狱，算是死有余辜，只是这道霹雳不该将他家人的道德品质也一刀切。

当然，在东区这样人多眼杂的地方，他的顾虑远不止荒诞不经的精神意象，根牙磐错，如同眼前东区七弯八转的阴暗小巷的，是更加险恶的现实。这时蒙托亚拍了他一下，愁眉不展的布洛克浑身一激灵，正要换平日那副不讨喜的暴躁神态时，他从蒙托亚眼中读到了同样的担忧。但蒙托亚显然比他更懂得掩饰自己的神色，金栗双眼浮现一层薄雾般湿润的光霭，她嗔怪的语气却依旧冷静：“走了。”

就在那一刻，这两位富有经验的警员达成旁人无法察觉的共识。

“乔·切尔死了！？谁放他走的？”吉利安·洛布，哥谭警局局长，从哥谭公报的花边新闻里猛然支起头，鱼尾纹又细又密地扎在眼角，白多蓝少的眼球黏在眼皮下，不可思议地逼视面前的布洛克和蒙托亚。

“我们在查，长官。昨晚警局监控设备的线路烧坏了，”蒙托亚报告道，“案发时段的视频画面也不见了。”

洛布费解地死死盯住蒙托亚，过了一会儿，他拿起桌上的案件报告，仔细阅读，以一种似乎缩进沙发椅背的姿势，还拨拉着头顶所剩无几的毛发。局长办公室内的气氛可谓凝重，洛布的地中海几乎蹿起愤怒的火苗，然而布洛克却得意轻松多了，尽管这次他不能随心所欲，再把这份不合时宜的想法写脸上。但他还是偷偷递了个愉快的狡黠眼神给身边的搭档，可惜被一脸正色的蒙托亚瞪了回去。

“这个案子……”

终于，局长清清嗓子，缓慢开口，此时他看上去已经不像刚接到报告那样不安。洛布的眼睛眯成一道细缝，脸部松弛的皮肉舒展开来，又恢复往日支配手下警员做事的颐指气使的态度，但这次他讲话却带有几丝悻悻然。

“不必过度深究了。”

局长深谙其中的利害关系。

当初乔·切尔做污点证人，指认那一件件物证：菲利普·凯恩付给他的现金，安排他去其他城市当差的书信，让他带家人一起逃跑的车票，尤其是那把杀害韦恩夫妇的枪，由菲利普·凯恩托人交到他手上。坐在陪审团、旁听席位的人皆衣冠楚楚，庄严肃穆，但洛布也曾是游刃于刑事案件，从那一张张神色自若的面容上发现蛛丝马迹的人。静观默察，捕捉那飘浮不定的毫厘间的异常，成为了他的职业习惯。

他们的确聚精会神，但不像是在倾听法庭上关于真相、正义的演说，那一隙间迸发又凋萎的火光。

是了，那是在赌场牌桌才会看见的眼神。

菲利普·凯恩只是他们的代表，或者说缩影，如今他泥象过江，众人审时度势，退步抽身，又把手中的筹码悉数压给一个只剩下一对幼子的古老家族。

哥谭的确有死刑室，本该被送上电椅的乔·切尔却在最后关头改判服刑十年，不知是哪只命运的金手指，在公正不阿的司法背后悄悄拨转了齿轮？

吉利安·洛布永远记得韦恩家的那个孩子。他身着自从双亲葬礼就一直在穿的黑色西服，闭庭那瞬他最先起身，脸色铁青，仿佛深受外力胁迫无法伸展的弹簧，牙关咬得作痛。满屋子哥谭名流目送他快步走出法院，走下台阶，那蜂拥而上、把他团团包围的媒体亦不能阻挡他的步伐。也是一身黑色的管家紧挨其右，保护他的小主人。

整个过程那孩子一语不发，犹如离弦之箭，昂首向前，只在台阶的最后一级陡然止步，把老管家和各路媒体都吓了一跳。

他猛然回头。

哥谭法院的徽章高高在上，睥睨脚下虫蚁般的市民。唯有他迎面直驱，灰蓝双目如刀剑，锋芒锐利，仿佛今日必将那破铜烂铁剜下一般。

捕风捉影的摄像机读不懂少年此时此刻的心。但这张经典的照片却保留下来，搭配明日出版的头条新闻，洛布手边正是那版报纸。他小心折好报纸，好像那里面包藏着什么锐器，稍不留神就会割伤手指。

“坊间流传着一条小道消息，”蒙托亚试探道，“韦恩的案子没有那么简单，那个菲利普·凯恩，在他管理期间韦恩集团和本市黑帮……”

“不要再讲了，蒙托亚！”

洛布严厉喝止住他最不想听到的传闻，那对白多蓝少的眼珠子敏捷地左右转动，他腆起饱食了不少酒肉的啤酒肚，箭步窜至蒙托亚身前，冒油光的鼻头几乎要挨上蒙托亚的鼻尖，她往后退了半步，眉头嫌恶地皱起来。

“就按我说的做，不再深究，别给咱们警局招徕不必要的麻烦！”

“是，长官。”

布洛克清楚蒙托亚的想法，他也知道她是个务实的人。审判那日他们也在，如山铁证不能在金手指下岿然不移。庭审结束布洛克咆哮“这不公平！”，她也来不及给那孩子拥抱，那身影宛如一星半透明的黑色火焰，熄灭在白日之下，在她潮湿的薄晖眼眸里。

暴雨宛如喧哗的交响乐，这给了蒙托亚夜不能寐的理由。雨水洗净玻璃窗，她借攒动不安于那浓密云层的长蛇所吐出的紫青烈焰，注视着这雷火炼狱般的城市。滴水兽面目狰狞，作咆哮状，犹如守护神俯察世间。这些石头看上去顽固呆滞，将这座城市暴露在街头巷尾的恶行尽收眼底而已。而实际上，它们双耳通达，双眼灵敏，是“无声的”证人，只消等待一个时机，一个风雨晦暝的时刻，将这全部悲泣和呐喊传报天庭。

那受神明召唤的怪物，预备在这电闪雷鸣下诞生。


	3. Chapter 3

小托马斯从韦恩庄园消失了，彻夜未归，他弟弟布鲁斯守着客厅孤零零的炉火，等了他一宿，任凭阿尔弗雷德如何劝说都不肯回房间休息，最终管家只好拿来毛毯和枕头，让那时已经歪倒沙发的小主人睡得更温暖舒适一些。阿尔弗雷德搬来一把乌木椅，轻手轻脚地放在沙发旁边，忠心耿耿守护着睡容安详的布鲁斯，温度有限的孤凉火堆，和被凄风苦雨吹震得哐哐作响的窗户，不曾合眼，直至湿雾朦胧的清晨。

淡玫瑰色的绣球花因风雨侵袭凋谢了大半，花朵流血似地铺满衰败的花田，个别枝头欲哭般垂坠着晶莹剔透的水珠，宛如无人来拭的泪水，草坪却比以往更显青翠，泛染清芳，与晨鸟的鸣啭相得益彰。这样愉快的早晨却不能使人轻松，屋内的阿尔弗雷德差点要向GCPD报告失踪人口，他想起昨日布鲁斯少爷嘱咐过的绣球花的事情，暂且放下电话出门查看。就在开门的刹那，言行一向镇定谨慎的管家仿佛遇见了什么鬼怪，大惊失色：

“托马斯少爷！？”

虽身穿磨损破烂的连帽衫和牛仔裤，打扮的如同街头小混混，阿尔弗雷德还是一眼就从僵硬的背影里看出小托马斯的身形，天知道他在这湿滑冰冷的石阶上坐了多久，他全身都湿透了。

屋内的布鲁斯被阿尔弗雷德的惊叫声惊醒，他一骨碌爬起来，来不及穿鞋，抱着毛毯飞快冲出屋子。

“汤米！！”

布鲁斯用毛毯紧紧包裹小托马斯，那毛毯把他从头到脚缠了个遍，连还滴着水的头发都没放过，只露出半张脸，惨白冰凉，空洞麻木的半张脸。

“你回来多久了？为什么没敲门？你上哪去了，汤米？？”

布鲁斯抱住小托马斯的肩头，拼命摇晃。他朝手心哈一口热气，慌忙贴敷兄长的脸颊。

“你怎么样了？？你还活着吗？？”

也许是湿润浓郁的雾霭迷蒙了双眼，哥哥的身影逐渐朦胧起来。

阿尔弗雷德没有因这突发状况失去分寸，他温暖的手掌覆盖小托马斯的额头，轻柔地翻起小少爷的左右眼皮，仔细检查，判断病因。随后他从布鲁斯的怀抱里抱起小托马斯，走进屋内。

“我们恐怕得联系汤普金斯医生，布鲁斯少爷。”

在此之前，小托马斯俨然如行尸走肉一般，抗顶飘风急雨长途跋涉，摸索着返回韦恩庄园的路，他的肉身宛如钢铁奇迹般支撑到现在，灵魂却随狂风呼啸飘散，昨夜哥谭是雷火炼狱，而他当真就下那阴曹地府走了一遭。这会儿因为布鲁斯千万次的呼唤，和阿尔弗雷德温柔细致的照料，他稍微恢复了一点神智，从活死人的躯壳里复苏，灵魂回家的进程或许比肉体稍晚一步，而终归是回来了。

于是，在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里，小托马斯那没血色的唇角挤出一丝庆幸自己重返阳间的细小微笑。

“布鲁斯……”他气息微弱地呢喃。


	4. Chapter 4

他感染的是风寒，这场病让小托马斯在床上昏昏沉沉地躺了一周，第七日他的体温终于恢复正常，虽然看上去他依旧精神不振，食欲欠佳，但好歹是可以吃点东西，能和前来探望他的人略微聊几句日常了。这段时间莱斯利·汤普金斯是韦恩庄园的常客，除了察看病人的病情体征，她还同阿尔弗雷德一起精心照料小托马斯的饮食——她不仅是妙手良医，还是一位营养专家。

莱斯利每日乘坐有轨电车往返于韦恩庄园和她的小诊所之间，不辞辛劳，阿尔弗雷德曾尝试劝说医生在这座房间多如星斗的大宅内小住几日，但被医生婉言拒绝了。比起出身钟鼎世家，身娇体贵的小公子，她更在意那些没日没夜投身于陋巷寒街讨生活的贫民百姓。

这期间以探病为名义踏入韦恩庄园的人不少，尽职尽责的管家谨遵医嘱，谢绝了其中一大半的拜访者，即便后来小托马斯身体好转，每天仍由阿尔弗雷德严格控制造访人数，和每位造访者的探望时间，连布鲁斯也不例外。布鲁斯在兄长最虚弱，和阿尔弗雷德最忙碌的时候自愿担当起护士的责任，为汤普金斯医生和阿尔弗雷德打下手。他才十岁，且原先从没照顾过病人，起初有些笨拙，手忙脚乱地在一厢厢房间来回蹿动，活像一只慌张失措的小鹿。打来温度适宜的凉水，浸湿毛巾，拧干后叠成规矩的长方形，小心翼翼地敷上兄长的前额，待毛巾温润了便轻轻取下，再浸湿，再敷上，如此周而复始，漫长难捱的静寂教人心酸，又无可奈何。

黝黯孔雀绿色的窗帷连日不开，白茫茫的床幔也一齐放下，小托马斯宛如被笼罩在从冥界幽幽升起的烟霭中一般，这一切都让布鲁斯非常不舒服，甚至恐惧，他再也不能承受失去另一位亲人的痛苦了。他不时拈起床幔的一角，探进半个身子，替兄长点去鼻尖薄汗的手帕借机移动到鼻子下方，只有战战兢兢的手指清晰感知到呼吸的气流才能安心。

阿尔弗雷德依旧劝不动陪伴在哥哥身边的布鲁斯，灰暗的房间不辨昏晓，布鲁斯常常陪护的忘了时间。所幸小托马斯日渐康复，不再需要布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德不眠不休的照顾，又几日，身形消瘦的他可被允许下床走动，晒晒太阳了。他向每位照料过他的人回报以感激的亲切微笑和拥抱，专门前往莱斯利的诊所送上礼物。看上去这孩子已恢复到失踪前那般生龙活虎的模样，然而与他甚为亲密的人，比如阿尔弗雷德，还是从这欢欣鼓舞的气氛里觉察出一点不容忽视的变化：

小托马斯·韦恩，不再像以前那样爱讲话了。

倒映着灰蓝苍穹的湖沼蓦然蒸腾起云海似的瘴气，宛如诡异幻境，包藏掩饰着什么生人勿近的秘密。

车里寒意丛生，阿尔弗雷德通过内后视镜悄悄打量后座上小托马斯的表情，今日这孩子和那天一模一样——于哥谭法院门口穿破媒体们的围追堵截，神情淡漠，眼神却锋利得令人望而生畏，难以想象这会是一个年仅十六岁的少年。阿尔弗雷德内心忐忑，他有许多必须究明的疑问，自小主人生病，他可暂时把这些问题强压不表，然而时至今日，他意识到不能再拖延下去了，那些令他彻夜无眠的问题，此刻犹如从地心翻涌起的滚烫岩浆，烧灼胸腔，难以忍受。

他打定主意，正欲开口，不经意中瞥见后视镜内不知何时起就瞧望着他的小托马斯——犹如一只等待猎物的猛禽，他的心重重跌了个踉跄。那孩子仿佛把老管家的心思全部看穿，却兀自表现得云淡风轻，用平常吩咐阿尔弗雷德做事的口吻，却可嗅到一股欲来山雨的气味：

我知道，但是，先不要问。

阿尔弗雷德只得闭紧嘴唇。一路上他们二人各怀心事，没有半点交流，直到黑色轿车开至韦恩庄园最前面的黑漆铁门，小托马斯才悠悠开口道：“等会儿去父亲书房一趟吧，阿福，和我。”

阿尔弗雷德按要求拿来手电筒，他为眼前所见大感震惊。脱去外套，圈起袖管的小托马斯涨红了脸，十指扒进古朴座钟的玻璃前屏和黄木外缘的缝隙内，像是要把那层玻璃屏障掰开。

“托马斯少爷，您在做什么，这是家族流传的古物！”

阿尔弗雷德快步上前试图阻止反常的小主人造次，小托马斯奋力甩开管家的手臂，他扭头阴狠地盯视此时完全搞不清状况的管家：“过来帮忙。”

“帮忙可以，但您得给我一个合适的理由。”

他不再搭理管家，病后初愈的缘故，力气不如当时，最终这透明屏障还是被打开了。钟表表盘比他高出半头，小托马斯不得不踮起脚尖，伸手拨弄镂花指针。呆立一旁的阿尔弗雷德这时才算弄懂了情况：这座古钟被改造成了某类机关，指针的位置就是密码。他听见小托马斯自言自语似地念念有词：“十点……不，九点……三十……二分……”

他将指针拨至九点三十二分的位置，立刻侧过左耳贴上黄木钟缘，好像在捕捉某只微妙的声响，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒。可惜的是，什么都没发生。眉梢上挑，吊起百思不得其解的困惑，仿佛他被自己的幻觉欺骗了一样。他急切后退，凝视那钟盘片刻后又大步上前，骨节分明的手指不甘心地刮拉黄木钟身：“不对，明明就是九点三十二分！”

阿尔弗雷德替小托马斯心疼起韦恩家的传家宝来：“托马斯少爷，是什么东西值得您这样摧残您曾祖父的钟表？”

小主人似乎根本听不进他的话，只见那孩子沉着脸，握紧拳头，仿佛下定决心，即使把这老东西砸个七零八碎也在所不惜。于是他一拳挥舞过去，久经光阴的座钟与小托马斯一齐发出吃痛的低吼，还有阿尔弗雷德：“我的老天！”

内嵌机关被强制激活，小托马斯终于听见了那令他欣喜的声音。

老钟位移，让出一条布满潮气苔藓的深暗甬道，弯曲通往韦恩大宅之下。阿尔弗雷德瞪圆了眼睛，他本以为在里里外外悉心打扫照料、任何偏僻角落都不放过的老宅已经没有秘密，而今日这条蜿蜒通道赫然显身，给那传说缠绕的韦恩庄园又添加一笔怪诞的符号。管家擦亮一根火柴，向甬道内试探，小托马斯在他身后冷笑道：“不用担心，阿福，那下面有氧气。”

小少爷接过手电筒，率先踏入幽深曲径，跫音回荡，阿尔弗雷德跟随其后，他们越走越深。甬道深处似乎传来蝙蝠群的窃窃私语和拍打双翼的声音，这说明通道底端是个天然洞穴。小托马斯跳下最后一级石阶，沿石壁搜寻上次发现的电闸，他拉下总开关，石洞内散落的电源依次开启，点亮了一台大型多屏计算机，和一张文件凌乱的桌子。

这稀零的光源足够让人看清洞内的布局，这是一个空间极其宽阔的自然溶洞，溶洞的另一边还有隐隐水泻，贯穿哥谭市的地下河正流经此地。洞顶倒悬达摩克利斯之剑般的钟乳石，乌压压的蝙蝠群栖息其上，因为生人造访，打开了光源，此刻它们躁动狂乱，以小规模逃向更深远的黑暗。

“这里，阿尔弗雷德，”小托马斯的声音从多屏计算机前传来，他面向神情严肃的管家，身影犹如一颗灰暗的钟乳石。

“这是我第二次来到这个地方，对你而言则是第一次，这些设备都曾属于我父亲，他在这里做什么研究我不晓得，但那份文件——菲利普掌控的韦恩集团与法尔科内、马罗尼进行秘密军火交易，我就是在这里发现它的。”

小托马斯的声音镇定又威严，阿尔弗雷德慢慢消化着这强塞给他的爆炸秘密。

“我在听，托马斯少爷。”他努力使自己听上去不那么沙哑颤抖。

“您是否介意我问您一个问题？”

小托马斯没有回应，然阿尔弗雷德知道他正期待的内容。管家从外套的暗口袋里缓缓取出一只通体皆黑、幽微反射银白色金属光泽的流线条形物，他把它托在雪白手帕里，走进光明，走到小托马斯眼前。

“您还记得这个吗？”

那是一把冰凉的手枪。

小托马斯的视线凝固在安稳躺于手帕里的冰冷金属管上。几秒钟后他扬起脸庞，直视阿尔弗雷德压抑愤怒与失望的严厉目光，唇边泛滥起近乎嚣张的笑容，他宛如一个乔装成平凡路人，犯下连环杀人案的刽子手，故意滞留在最后的凶杀现场，待被团团包围，才嘲笑那怒不可遏的警探：怎么这么久？

“告诉我，阿尔弗雷德，你从哪里发现的？”他愈发放肆地问道。

“您的连帽衫口袋里。我不知道您从哪里搞来那些衣服……”

“我卧病期间，哪些人询问过病起缘由？”

“蒙托亚小姐曾来探望您，只有她一人问过类似的问题。”

“你是怎么回复她的？”

“我说，”阿尔弗雷德长叹一口气，他的目光逐渐黯淡，“自您那天从法院回来，就因风寒生了病，再没出过家门。”

小托马斯的神态愈加放纵，乖张，当听见管家最后一句回答，他不再收敛，索性在这只余他二人的神秘洞穴内朗声大笑。这笑声在石壁间激扬出惊悚的回音，岩洞顶端的蝙蝠群受惊一般焦躁起来，大面积向下俯冲，疾速飞掠两人的头顶，一阵阵老鼠似的尖细声响浸没于黑暗，洞穴很快又恢复平静。

小托马斯嫌恶地皱着眉，他拍打衣服，惟恐刚刚过去的那群飞耗子会在他身上落下什么脏东西——他一直非常讨厌蝙蝠。

“做的很好，阿福。”小托马斯变回往日从容的公子形象，虽眼角眉梢不掩其得意，他走至父亲的桌子旁边，那上面落满灰尘和蝙蝠粪便，他拿手绢蜻蜓点水般拨拉着零散的文件。

“我替您说了谎，”管家望着少年的背影正色道，“那您如今是否该向我讲出实情呢？”

“我可以信任你吗，阿福？”少年的兴趣并不在真相讨论上。

“韦恩老爷是我的恩人，您是韦恩老爷的孩子，我会谨遵老爷的遗嘱，保护您和布鲁斯少爷。”

仿佛心口最疼痛的一块伤口被人以温暖厚实的手掌捂住了，少年回首望向笔直伫立的管家，灯光有限，他看不清他的面容，但他能感受到熟悉的目光，宛若水流细腻地滑遍全身。那是对他所犯的任何错误皆怀抱无限耐心的目光，总赶在他父亲动怒之前，鼓励他主动承认过错。

少年转过身，走向对他仍满怀希望的管家。恍惚间他们仿佛回到昨日，回到某间阳光和煦的房间，年龄尚小的顽皮孩童撒娇般扑向阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，趴在管家耳边支支吾吾地讲他刚刚闯的祸，可怜兮兮地求他别告诉父亲。

“乔·切尔，是我杀的。”

少年一字一顿，斩钉截铁。

昨日幻影如暮色下的琉璃泡沫，一一破碎了。

“还有，他的家人。”

他把最后那四个字咬得非常重。


	5. Chapter 5

乔·切尔在那个大雨滂沱夜连滚带爬，趔趔趄趄穿过半座城市，从哥谭警局一路狂奔回东区的小公寓。他的身影宛如一只鬼鬼祟祟的老鼠，在公寓的漆黑门洞前消失了，随后，街对面早已停业的小商铺后门被呼啦一声拉开，三只身姿敏捷、举着枪的影子，悄无声息地跟随他上楼，没入路灯照不见的晦暗中。

不久，楼房的某扇窗户内传来女人和孩子的惊叫声，伴随着瓷碟破碎，木椅倒地的叮叮哐哐，四声间隔极其短促的出膛声依次爆发。殷红血浆犹如姿态艳丽的罂粟花，盛绽在雨水漫流的玻璃上。

室内，布衫女人和三个年龄各异的孩子七歪八扭地瘫倒在地，胸口或前额，亦生长出奇异美妙的绛色罂粟。乔·切尔躲在木桌下，双手抱头，缩成一团抽搐似地发抖，他像受人摆布的丧家之犬一样魂不守舍，呜咽啜泣，被刺客揪住后颈衣领，毫不留情地拖出来，扔在地板上。

“老头子只让咱们干掉这家伙的家属是吧。”

“嗯，咱们完事儿了。”

个子略高，脖颈刺青的青年咂咂嘴，张扬着心满意足的笑容，他为丰富自己人生履历的另一幅创作感到很得意，身边的同伙也是同样的心情，临走前还不忘赏那落水狗一脚。然而门却被身穿连帽衫的少年堵上了，那孩子的脸颊长满星云似的灰褐雀斑，姜黄头发蓬枯，是青年口中的“老头子”专门交代来与他们为伍的。青年晃晃手中尚有余温的金属管，不耐烦地威胁道：“让路，小孩。”

“嘿，这小子不中用，吓傻了。”青年背后的同伙嗤笑道。

“老头子干嘛派个拖油瓶跟着咱们，”青年不满地收起枪，“不过是干掉几个平头老百姓，好像咱原先没做过似的。”

“小兄弟刚才一枪也没开，说不定还是个嫩雏儿呢。”同伙的嘴角咧得更开了。

少年仿佛没听见他们的议论，他冷冷推开二人，径直走向蜷缩在地，瑟瑟发抖的乔·切尔。左袖管里埋伏的手枪静悄悄滑落他的手心里，他试图拎起这只落水狗，好让他直视他的双眼，然而那家伙根本站不稳，磕头般趔趄跪伏，膝盖咚的一声重重砸到地板。

“放过我吧！我只和菲利普一人联系过！其他的我什么也不知道，什么都不知道啊！”

他没命地叫喊，涕泗横流，深弯腰背，肘臂伏地，吃力缓慢地向前膝行。抵地的脑袋擦破了皮，在灰泥地板上滑曳出一道浅红痕迹，宛如一只没骨头的蠕动毛虫，最终他的头磕碰到少年的鞋尖，人手形状的虫子钩爪抱紧少年的脚踝、小腿，攀爬树木一般向上。

“求求您，看在上帝的份上，饶我一命吧！我保证再也不回哥谭，不惹麻烦……”

这可怜虫哭得上气不接下气，颤颤巍巍地仰望那看不出任何情绪的灰凉双目，少年似乎再次陷入恍惚，久久凝视着把他当做主宰生死的无言神明哀求供奉的乔·切尔，耳畔传来同伴焦急的抱怨。他环顾四周，环顾霎时间将整间陋室变作罂粟花房的惨案现场。当那两个青年开枪杀人的时候，他躲在一边冷眼旁观，并非因为胆小，那时他全神贯注地观察乔·切尔的表现。第一枪放倒了他的妻子，他既没有奔去搀扶中弹的妻子，也没有冲上前跟行凶者拼命，他甚至，没有将旁边吓呆了的孩子保护起来，他是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，一见凶手冲进家门了就立刻躲藏在桌子下面，闭眼塞耳，任他的亲人一个个脑袋开花。

这出乎少年的意料，全身的热血似乎皆涌灌至颅顶，压迫他的每根神经。命运又跟他开了个嘲讽似的玩笑，他在这看上去完全不应该属于他的强烈惊愕和恼怒中感到四肢麻木，几近窒息，仿佛重回那最糟糕的夜晚。

两声戏剧性的枪响，一只嘶鸣凄厉的猛禽，失去双亲的幼子泣下的泪水犹如珍珠，积雨云则比敷裹受害者身躯的纱布更黯红。

历历在目，这锥心噩梦。

少年感觉有一种未知的生物寄生于体内，在那晚如听受召唤一般，纠缠着他的神经血脉，随皮囊一起蓬勃生长，长势迅疾，凡人的躯壳终究无法再容纳它。就在乔·切尔向他哭泣求饶的时刻，就在他精神恍惚的间隙，那寄生物开口发话，伸出利爪，猎食似地握紧他的心脏。

不，不对，这不应该是……

自欺欺人，你失败了。

姜黄头发的少年微微弯腰，用枪管抬垫起乔·切尔的下颌，迎着窗外熹微飘渺的路灯光线，仔细扫描这可怜虫的面孔，不放过眼皮唇角一丝一毫的抽搐。

“你为什么不去救他们……你的家人？”

少年的喉音夹杂着微弱的颤抖。

乔·切尔好像被问住了一般，或者他根本没听清问题。他神情呆滞，迟疑了一会儿又继续哀声不绝地求饶，走到这一步，他似乎更关心自己的安危。

少年的目光黯然失色。层层叠叠的尖刻欢呼响彻大脑。

他不再犹豫，上膛，朝夺取他父母性命的凶手的天灵盖开枪。

死亡，远远不是对像乔·切尔这样的人最残酷的惩罚。

永远不是。

少年走进瓢泼，他的同伴正在路灯下等他。

“小子，你磨叽完了？”

“那人跟你是什么关系？”纹身青年嬉皮笑脸地凑近他，“我是不是……在哪里见过你？”

少年果断扣下两次扳机，非常精准，这两人就像专供射击练习的固定标靶一样，胸口佩戴着舒展绚丽的罂粟花，栽倒雨地。

他痴迷地仰脸，让长蛇似的水流扭曲爬进领口袖口，亲吻那日渐饱满结实的胸膛，双臂。

于这雷霆万钧的审判夜接受洗礼。

我接受你的呼唤。少年的脸颊绽放出蜕变的笑颜。

他撕开包覆面容和头发的易容面具，宛若利爪由内剥离其骨肉，撕裂表面薄弱的人皮。外形好似某种猛禽的类人怪物如获新生般踢开小托马斯·韦恩血肉模糊的旧皮囊，化钢铁为轻羽，张开银光凛冽的双翼，在滴水兽的目送下呼啸翱翔于高楼广厦之间。

那个怪物，叫做夜枭。


	6. Chapter 6

韦恩夫妇的卧室依旧保持着旧日的陈设，只不过每件物品、家具皆被青灰色的宽大布幔遮殓，犹如家族墓地一般安宁。这间屋子不必上锁，除了负责必要清扫的阿尔弗雷德外，白天没有人愿意靠近这里。

布鲁斯近来睡眠浅，一丁点熹微难觅的动静都会将他惊醒，再不能安稳地躺在床上。他索性起身，在弥散着清隐草木香气的滑凉走廊梦游似地踱步，空寂得略显哀戚的跫音细细碎碎，撩拨着从窗外流泻于正庭台阶上的银白清辉。这几夜哥谭的月色特别好。

他一路摩挲雕镂着几何花卉的木质装饰，那扇禁闭的房门越来越近。他抓住把手，迟疑片刻，还是打开了吱呀叹息的门，那些美好回忆裹挟着尘埃气息如潮水扑面，仿佛只是昨天刚发生的事情。

他走进了父母生前所居的房间。

他拉开厚密的窗帘，被团团灰尘呛得咳嗽，而屋外晶莹剔透的玲珑月光登时溢满居室。包拢着物品家具的布幔好似青石，此刻却在这精灵般的月色下变得柔和，再无白日里那令人屏息的压抑了。

仿佛是身处庄严的教堂，在刻画圣贤的彩窗和穹顶天使们的注目下颔首祈祷一般，布鲁斯面朝父母的画像，缓缓跪坐，十指交叉贴近柔软的心口，闭目低眉，肃穆之态似祈祷，又似哀悼。

时值季夏，单薄的白色睡衣在这水银泻地似的光辉中呈半透明，影影绰绰地笼罩少年稚嫩的身骨。不知他默哀祷告了多久，他化身一尊汉白玉雕像，姿态不移，只有身后拖曳的灰影渐次向东偏斜。这期间他似乎什么声音又都听不见了，直到腰际传来一阵突兀的温热痒意，打破他的禅定冥思。布鲁斯犹如一只忽受惊吓的小鸟，意图起身，而那具鲜活温暖的胸膛主动贴来，就像阻碍了小鸟逃跑路线的手掌，将那小生命温柔地捧在掌心里。

“阿福说你已经睡了，你又跑这儿来做什么，布鲁斯？”

“汤米？”深沉的吐息气流骚动着颈项上细腻的小绒毛，毛茸茸的头发逗弄似地蹭过布鲁斯的右耳和右脸颊。此时背后的哥哥已侧身坐下，双臂从弟弟腋下伸出来，禁锢式搂抱着多日不与他说话的弟弟。

“是我。”

布鲁斯感到肩颈部沉沉地瘫上一份重量，那紧密依靠着他的胸口好似波涛。亲爱的兄长似乎经历了剧烈运动，他当然是洗过澡才来找他的，只不过发丝间清爽的植物香气依旧夹杂着些许汗水味。

真奇怪，他刚刚在做什么？

他刚想转头吐露自己的困惑，前额却被覆盖上一只微潮发热的手掌，布鲁斯以为这只是兄弟间的玩闹，便去掰那手指，嘴里抗议：“别闹，汤米。”但那只手却是认真的。

“出这些冷汗，你做噩梦了？着凉了？”接着布鲁斯腋下的胳膊便打算将他搀起来，“凉地上坐久肚子会痛，跟我回去睡。”

“等一等！”这回换弟弟扭动身子撒娇了。明冽月光下纤尘翩舞，迷濛了小托马斯的湖沼眼眸，那镜子般的静谧湖水亦倒映着一轮牙白圆月。这光辉使覆盖弟弟脸颊的皮肤白净清透得不可思议，青色的细小血管清晰可见，宛若月亮旁边飘浮着的绵柔云团。小托马斯出神地欣赏这蓬软的云团，他的目光俨然变作画笔，将这份心旷神怡的奇异的美永远描摹在他的记忆里。

这下他心情大好，也不在乎睡觉这件小事了。他换个姿势拥抱玩偶般可爱的弟弟，让他尽量舒服地依偎在他怀里。他果然忍不住伸手捏了捏布鲁斯软乎乎的脸颊，这个动作虽看起来是单方面的玩弄，这时却更多包含着讨好对方的意思。

小托马斯有意放缓语气，生怕被弟弟误认为是质问：“最近，你怎么不和我说话了，布鲁斯？总是躲着我……”

布鲁斯没有回答，而把脸向兄长的怀抱里埋，犹如做了错事的小猫，小托马斯知道这个问题触动了弟弟，他以更加温柔的语调紧追不舍。

“是我哪里……做得不对吗，布鲁斯？”

怀中小猫立刻支起头，锆蓝眼瞳湿润起来恍若云雾间垂露的蓝铃花，盛满因他而生的嗔怨忧愁。自从小托马斯病愈，他的确在找各种理由减少和哥哥见面说话的机会，一面生闷气，一面暗暗期许能用这幼稚的方式引起哥哥的注意和关心。他一直期待小托马斯能赶快过来安慰他，主动道出自己最想知道的事，然而痊愈的兄长却将时间浪费给那些拜访韦恩庄园的人，和阿尔弗雷德一早出门，傍晚方归。

小托马斯内心颤动，赶忙轻柔拍抚弟弟的背，他最怕布鲁斯在他面前掉泪，尤其当这哀伤里有他的影子。

“那天晚上，你究竟去了哪里？连阿尔弗雷德都不告诉我，但他肯定知道，你们串通好了只把我一个人蒙在鼓里，是不是？”

布鲁斯感觉拥抱他的手臂犹如铁索，那正在安抚他的手指不由自主地加重了力量。他扭摆身躯，似乎想让那铁索松弛一些，却被箍得更紧。他迷惑不解地望向兄长，只见那生动明澈的湖泊不见了，上下睫毛则不情愿地挤在一起，眉心纠绞，玫瑰双唇受伤似地抿合，失去颜色，他很久不见表情这么痛苦的哥哥。

“汤米……？”

小托马斯深吸一口气，缓而长地叹出。犹如手捧精美易碎的艺术品一般，他温情脉脉地捧起弟弟的脸庞。他们额头相点，鼻尖相碰，彼此温热的呼吸流淌过彼此的唇，彼此皮肤附着的皂粉香与草木香交织如缕，编织牵连着彼此的心。

这古怪的交流让布鲁斯困惑，甚至有点不舒服，他试图从这奇特的赎罪式的姿势中摆脱出来，而嫩笋般的手指甫一触碰兄长略粗砺的指关节，又心软地落下。

最终小托马斯放开了他，他抱着弟弟的头，令它贴挨心脏的位置，兄弟俩双双仰望着画像中的父母。小托马斯声音坚定，仿佛在向冥冥之中正注视自己的双亲诉说：

“我去见了……一个朋友，”他觉得还不够完整，“不用担心。”

布鲁斯若有所思地眨眨眼，他不再追问，凝视着神采奕奕，如哥谭大学里那帮激扬文字、挥斥方遒的大学生一般的父母。绘制这张画像的时候，他们也才二十出头吧。当玛莎·凯恩带着凯恩家的庞大产业走进令人瞩目的韦恩大宅，那一刻，众人皆笑称这婚礼乃“政治联姻”，只有他们自己，只有他们的孩子知道，他们志同道合，互为知己，他们是天造地设的一对璧人。

“你还记得……两年前的夏天……爸爸在宴会上说的那句话吗？”布鲁斯的意识逐渐在兄长的怀抱里朦胧起来，小托马斯像小时候哄年幼的弟弟入睡一般，轻柔地拍着他的后背，低声说道：

“我记得，那是关于哥谭建设的商业聚会，咱们家可站满了哥谭市的各色名流，菲利普坚持让爸爸代表韦恩集团的股东们演讲，还为他准备了演讲稿……”

小托马斯两眼如炬，凝望画像里父亲的微笑，他沉默许久，再启唇，仿佛是说给自己听那般：

“可父亲只讲了一句……”

“「行动胜于雄辩。」”

他记得之后父亲就宣布了重修和改善阿卡姆疯人院的计划——这完全不在董事会的议程上。台下哗然一片，母亲则抱住兄弟俩的肩膀，目光坚定地告诉这两个孩子：韦恩永远说到做到。

就像历代先祖，依靠智慧和远见，一砖一瓦地建立起名为哥谭的伟大城市。

“是的，父亲，母亲，我发誓……”

东方渐渐泛漾、弥散开那鱼肚白来，曙光熹微。

那句誓言布鲁斯没有听见，他已在兄长怀里睡熟了。


End file.
